The new girl
by Nalu69
Summary: When a new girl enters the school how does Natsu dragneel act? What about when she can out smart him? Or when she can embarrass him in front of the whole school? Well he falls in love- rated T for swearing- nalu with bits of jerza,gruvia,gale and others! (I'm sorry I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**hi this is my first fanfic and it's multiple chapters so sorry if it's not that good and I do not own fairy tail**

* * *

"Lucy!" Layla heartfilia called from down stairs.

"what?" the young blond shouted back

"if you don't get up now you'll be late for school!" She shouted with the irrational clear in her voice.

"I'm not going!" Lucy shouted, pulling the covers over her head.

everything went silent for a minute so Lucy pulled the cover off of her head to see what was happening.

"holy shit!" She screamed

"language" Layla said with a stern look.

"well what do you expect you came out of no where and scare the living day lights out of me" Lucy protested pulling the covers on top of her once more.

"get out of bed" Layla said pulling the covers off of her and running down stairs with them

"muuuuuum!" Shouted Lucy getting out of bed.

"get ready for school!" Layla shout up and with out a reply Lucy did as she was told.

* * *

Lucy had a yellow jumper with a short skirt and knee high socks on, she had her hair in a side ponytail and a small backpack just big enough to fit her books in.

"Mum I'm going I'll see you later!" Lucy shouted before slamming the door shut and making her way to the bus stop.

When the Bus came it was empty which surprised Lucy 'guess this is the first stop' she thought as she stepped on and took a seat.

she sat at the front next to the window and listened to music and texted her friend levy from her previous school.

"ummm" Lucy looked up to see a little blue haired girl with a light blush on her cheeks "is this seat taken" she asked gesturing to the seat beside Lucy.

"Oh um no, take a seat" Lucy said moving over a bit

"um my name is Wendy, are you the new girl?" The small girl named Wendy asked.

"Lucy heartfilia,nice to meet you Wendy" Lucy said with a bright smile on her face which automatically put Wendy to ease.

"these are my brothers Natsu and gajeel" she said pointing to two boys sitting behind us

"hi" Lucy said politely.

"hi" the pink haired one called Natsu replied casually while gajeel just tsked.

"so Wendy what year are in?" Lucy asked turning back around

"oh I'm in the middle school next to fairy high school" she said While Lucy nodded.

* * *

When Lucy got to school she went to check what class she was in and went to the library on the Way to her class. When she entered her class everyone went quite and looked at her.

"hi I'm the new girl, Lucy heartfilia" she said

the whole room burst into whistles and comments like 'what I would give to get some of that' and 'shes got it all, a nice rack and a nice asks'

Lucy went to an empty desk trying to ignore all of the boys surrounding her.

"hey Blondie" the pink haired boy from earlier said

"yes" Lucy said not really paying attention but focusing on her book.

"That's my chair" he said with a smirk

"I don't see your name on it" she replied as the whole class burst into a laughing fit.

"i don't see your name on it neither" he said regaining his smirk.

Lucy put her book down reached for her bag and took a pen out and slowly writ her name on the chair she was sitting on.

"happy" she said before going back to her book.

"..."

The whole room was silent until the bell rang and Lucy left with a small smirk lining her lips 'this is going to be fun' she thought as she walked down the hall to her next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so it hasn't been that long since the last update but anyways yay I'm done with the second chapter! i hope you enjoy it and ****_I don't own fairy tail even though I want to! So on with the story!_**

* * *

Lucy's next class was food technology one of her favourites.

she loved cooking ever since she was a small child no older than 6 she would always help her mother cook.

when she entered the room all of the boys turned to her and she ignored them and went over to an empty table.

A white haired girl came up to her with a sweet smile on her face

"hello my name is mirajane but you can call me Mira, your the new girl Lucy right" she said.

Lucy looked at her with a smile "yep that's me, nice to meet you" she said putting her hand out to shake.

after that some other people came over with smiles on their faces

'god why are they all so happy?' Lucy thought smiling at them.

"Erza scarlet" said a scarlet haired girl putting her hand out to shake.

"Lucy heartfilia and your really pretty by the way" she said shaking the girls hand.

"Cana" said a girl with a bottle of vodka in her hands

"nice to meet you" Lucy said

"Juvia's name is Juvia" said a girl with long wavy blue hair

lucy swear dropped and smiled at the girl.

the girl named Juvia leaned in

"gray-sama is mine" she whispered before standing up straight again and smiling.

"hello I'm lisanna, Mira's younger sister" said another white haired girl but this time she had short hair.

"nice to meet you" she said before turning to the last pink haired girl

"I'm aries, n-nice to meet you" she said blushing with embarrassment

"Aries? Like the star constellation? That such a cool name"Lucy shouted with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I hope we can all be friends" Lucy said trying her best to ignore Juvia's death glare.

all through food the girls talked and got to know each over until the bell rang for the next lesson.

"what have you got next?" Asked Mira with a smile

"um I've got maths, what about you?" She said

"me to" Mira squealed

"and me" Cana,Juvia and Erza said in unison.

"ok let's go" said Lucy gathering her things and heading towards the door

"yep" they all agreed.

* * *

It was now lunch and Lucy had promised Mira she would sit with her and meet the rest of the group.

when Lucy entered the lunch hall she was pushed to the floor

"ouch watch where your going!" She screamed while picking herself up off of the floor

"you" she heard the culprit say.

she looked up and to her surprise it was that pink haired bastard from earlier

"you" she replied glaring at him.

"watch where your going next time" he said turning around

"why don't you watch where your going" Lucy said.

he turned back around with a smirk on his lips

'this guy is so cocky' Lucy thought.

"oh I'm sorry princess do you want me to kiss you better" the pink haired cocky bastard ,which is Lucy's new name for him,said

"that would would be nice" she said

"wait, what?" He replied a bit taken back by her reply.

she leaned in next to him "please kiss me better sir" she whispered seductively into his ear before walking away with a smirk on her face leaving a red faced, pink haired, shocked looking boy frozen to the spot while people stopped and started to laugh at his bright red face.

'what the hell just happened?' He thought before snapping out of it and walking to his seat.

* * *

When Lucy finally found Mira she was sitting at a table with around 11 other people some she met and some she hadn't.

"Lucy you finally came!" Mira cheered standing up to hug Lucy.

"yep" Lucy said hugging Mira back

"ok so introductions" Mira sang.

"leo" she said pointing at a ginger haired boy with glasses on

"lovely to meet you princess" he said kissing her hand

"first of all don't call me princess, second of all don't kiss my hand and lastly your a playboy" she said before turning away from him.

"i am not" he mumbled returning to his seat as everyone at the table started to laugh.

"gray" she said pointing to a boy with no shirt on and black hair

"where are your clothes? Are you some kind of stripper?" Lucy said trying not to notice juvia glaring at her from across the table repeatedly muttering "love rival"

"my clothes!" Gray shouted while getting up to find them.

"laxus" she said pointing at a well built blonde with a scar shaped as a lightning bolt on his face

"hey" he said with a nod

"what happened to you? Did you survive voldermort or something?" Lucy said while the rest of the table burst out laughing again.

"Freed" she said with a blush

"ooooooooo someone likes you freed" Lucy said looking from Mira to freed smiling.

"jellal" she continued pointing at a boy with blue hair and a tattoo across his eye

"hi" he said

"cool tattoo" Lucy said while everyone else was a bit disappointed that she didn't diss him.

"gajeel" Mira said pointing at a boy covered in piercings.

Lucy's eyes went wide and gajeel smiled nervously knowing what was coming next

"hi bunny girl" he said

"gajeel! I haven't seen you in ages!" Lucy screamed hugging him.

"you two know each over?" Mira asked

"yep we go way back, he used to bully me and then we became friends, then he became my best friends boyfriend" she squealed.

"ok bunny girl calm down and how is the shrimp?" He asked with a slight blush

"she's great but she really misses you, if you want you can come with me next week to visit her?" Lucy said smiling.

"sure" he said

"ok and finally the last person to meet-" Lucy looks at the last person to be introduced and suddenly all her happiness disappeared.

"Natsu" Mira said pointing at the pink haired cocky bastard.

"..."

lucy took a seat and ignored him as an awkward silence washed over the table.

* * *

**ok sooooo I hope you like it and please review, follow or whatever so bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**yay another chapter hope you like it!**

* * *

Every one was eating their lunches in an awkward silence scared to say something.

"so..." Mira said looking at lucy

"so?" Lucy replied raising her eyebrow

"do you and Natsu... Know each over?" Mira asked choosing her words carefully.

"could say that" she stated going back to eating her lunch

every one went back to being silent.

gajeel looked at every one and sighed 'guess I'll have to break the silence' he thought to himself

"so bunny girl has the shrimp been...talking to any other boy?" He asked as a faint blush covered his cheeks.

Lucy looked at him and smiled "are you jealous gaji?"

every one burst out laughing

"I told you not to call me that!" He shouted his face now bright red.

"You get to call me bunny girl so I get to call you gaji" she said poking her tongue out at the now bright red and angry gajeel.

"why do you call her bunny girl?" Asked gray

Lucy's face went bright red "no reason at all!" She shouted while giving gajeel a glare.

"well..." Gajeel started

"you tell them and I'll make levy-chan break up with you!" Lucy shouted

"as if..."

* * *

**flashback...**

levy and Lucy were talking about books as usual in class.

"and then they kissed!" Levy squealed

"I know it's so romantic" Lucy said

"I wish gajeel would do that for me" levy said turning a light shade of pink.

at that moment gajeel walked over with a grin on his face "hello shrimp" he said as he leaned down and kissed levy on the cheek making her face go bright red.

"I told you not to call me shrimp or I'll call you..."

"gaji!" Both levy and Lucy shouted in unison making the whole class turn and laugh

"ok just don't call me that" he said.

"fine, so what did you want?" Levy asked

"what can't i just come and say good morning to my girlfriend?" He asked acting innocent

both girls looked at him with the do-you-really-think-I-would-believe-that look

"okay I need a huge favour from both of you" he said

"what is it?" Lucy asked a bit worried.

"so the teachers are making me sing in assembly..." He started but couldn't finish due to the two girls laughing their asses off

"Hey stop laughing" gajeel hissed

"your...terrible...at...singing" Lucy managed to say between laughs.

"shut up!" He shouted

"so why do you need us? Don't you have your shoo-be-do-wa song" levy said before bursting into laughter again

at this point gajeel stopped scowling and started to smirk

"well I need back up singers" he said as the two girls laughter turned into horrified faces.

"No!" They shouted trying to run away

gajeel put his hands on the girls shoulders "and I think I found my volunteers" he said pulling them out of the door and towards the toilets.

"why us?" They moaned

"your the only ones who know my song of by heart" he said pushing them into the toilets with a bag each then locking the door behind them

"get changed" he shouted.

when the two girls came out they were both dressed in sexy bunny costumes

"I hate you" Lucy repeated over and over again with a bright red face.

"ok lets go and by the way shrimp you look...sexy" he mumbled the last part and walked off

"hurry up shrimp, bunny girl!" Gajeel shouted back

"dont call me bunny girl!" Lucy shouted back getting even redder

"but you enjoy dressing up as a bunny!" He shouted back before walking around the corner with "I've seen you do it before" the he disappeared until the performance.

**end of flashback**

* * *

Every one burst out laughing and some even fell on the floor

"Gaji I'm calling levy-chan right now!" Lucy screamed taking her phone out and calling her friend.

"so wait you used to dress up as a sexy bunny?" asked Natsu smirking at the image

everyone fell silent and looked at the pink haired boy before turning to the bright red blonde

"no!" She screamed catching the attention of every one in the lunch hall

"hey everyone Lucy heartfilia used to dress up as a sexy bunny for fun!" Natsu shouted making the whole hall burst out laughing

"salamander you went to far" gajeel said as he watched the blonde run out of the hall tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

**so I hope you like this chapter and just in case your confused gajeel went to Lucy's and levy's school and transferred before Lucy and he's still levys boyfriend- sorry if that didn't help and I only just made gajeel so nickname up but now I have a feeling I should keep calling him it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay another chapter and I do not own fairy tail!**

* * *

Lucy ran into the toilet crying

"I hate him, i hate him. I hate him" she chanted over and over again to her self while sobbing into her hands.

she hadn't cried since her mother died and crying now made her feel weak and useless again.

she was in there sobbing quietly to herself for 10 minutes before she heard the toilet doors open, she instantly pulled her legs to her chest so no one knew she was in that cubicle.

"hey" whispered a deep voice from the other side of the door

"Lucy are you in here?" She heard again as she saw feet appear behind the door.

"no sorry Lucy isn't here right now please try again later" Lucy said just over a whisper.

"Lucy please I'm sorry just stop crying" he replied with concern lining his voice

"I'm not crying" Lucy snapped back

"yes you are, don't lie Luce" he said as the anger built up inside of her

"don't call me Luce, you have no right, you don't know what I've been through you don't know what it's like to be laughed at by everyone!" She screamed making the pink haired boy flinch.

"yes I do" he mumbled so Lucy could hear

"I know what it's like but my dad helped me through it" he continued

"at least you have a parent that cares!" She nearly shouted back.

"..."

"..."

lucy was getting nervous without his reply

"you know it's not only you who has had a shit life, everyone has but we get through it together with our friends" he said calmly with pain clear in his voice.

Lucy dried her tears and took a deep breath

"we have friends so we can help each over" he finished.

Lucy unlocked the door and stepped out holding back her tears, she slowly lifted up her head to look in to his eyes.

Natsu pulled her into an embrace and stayed there even when she tensed from the swift action

"n-natsu" Lucy stuttered as a light shade of pink covered her cheeks

"don't cry on your own any more" he said squeezing her tighter in to his chest.

"Natsu you should probably get out of the girls toilets" Lucy said looking up at the idiotic boy

he gave of a small chuckle before complying with her suggestion

"yeah your right" he said as the bell rang for the next lesson.

* * *

At the end of the day Lucy walked out of the school with Cana and Mira by her side

"so let's go to the new cafe in town" Mira said clapping her hands like a five year old

"only if they have booze" Cana said while taking another mouthful of alcohol with a smile.

"do you think about any thing else" giggled the two girls as the brunette took another bottle of whiskey out of her school bag

"so Lucy how was your first day?" asked Mira as she skipped along beside the blonde haired girl smiling.

"it was ok" Lucy said smiling while she went over her day in her head

"So where's the cafe" asked Cana

"its opposite of saber tooth high, oh and I told everyone to meet us down there" she said skipping along.

"sounds fun" Lucy said as she took her phone from her bag to call her mum and inform her.

"hey mum I'm going to go to a cafe with my friends so I'm going to be late"

"are there going to be boys there?" Asked her mum from the other end of the phone while Lucy gave a small groan at the question

"yes" she said

"well don't get pregnant" her mum said then she hung up before Lucy started to shout.

* * *

When they got to the cafe everyone was already inside crowded around someone.

The three girls pushed threw the crowd and when Lucy saw who it was she froze

"o-oniichan" stuttered Lucy

the blonde boy turned around and eyes widened

"Lucy-kun"

Lucy ran to him and they shared an embrace

"where have you been?" Lucy asked still hugging her older brother

"I'll tell you later, lets catch up first I haven't seen you since you were 7" he said kissing her lightly on the head.

"umm Luce who's this?" Asked Natsu in a worried voice

"oh Natsu, this is my big brother, Sting"

* * *

**boom! And it's done and the dirt is gone! Lol joking hope you like the new chapter please review and follow and stuff thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

**ok so sorry to confuse people but I was meant to write since her dad died not her mum! Sorry for the inconvenience! And sorry for the late late late late late update! I do not own fairy tail!**

* * *

Lucy sat at a table with sting, Natsu, gajeel, Erza and Cana

"how have you been? Have you finally gotten away from your old man?" Sting said excitedly. Lucy's face soon turned from happy to sad in a matter of a millisecond

"you haven't heard have you" Lucy said leaning her head forward so her bands covered her face preventing anyone to see the look of pain that over powered her.

"What's wrong Lucy? Heard what?" Sting said with worry clear in his voice "after you left papa got cancer and..." Lucy couldn't finish because she knew if she tried to continue it would end up with her on the floor crying her eyes out.

"Oh...sorry lulu" Lucy looked up at Sting with a shocked expression which soon turned to anger.

"I told you not to call me lulu~" she whined while trying to hit him but failing. "Why it sounds cute remember we used to be lulu and stingy the united b's don't you remember lulu" Sting said while pouting.

"I wish I couldn't" she moaned

"come on don't you remember our adventures?" "I don't think you putting a frog down my dress is an adventure stingy!" She shouted before covering her mouth

"hahahahahahahahaha you called me stingy" Sting teased.

"Sorry but what's the united b's?" Erza asked a bit confused

"oh yeah lulu what does it mean?" Sting said with a smirk playing on his lips."no no no no no I'm not doing it" Lucy said waving her hands in front of her for emphasis.

"Come on do it" whined sting in a childish voice

"no" Lucy said turning around.

"If you don't do it I'll do the face" he said with an evil look on his face "no don't do that face I'll do it ok" she said irritably.

"We are the u-n-I-t-e-d b's!" They chanted while making the letters with their arms.

"I'm worried about your mental health" said Natsu looking very unamused and serious "he made it up and made me do it!" Lucy whined pointing at Sting

"the b means blond, it's what our parents called all the time" sting explained calmly while holding off attacks from the blonde girl beside him

"hey S what you doing around here anyway I thought you moved out of fiore?" Gajeel asked from across the table

"oh hey gaji, I've moved back a week ago I'm going to be living by myself and I'm going to...fairy tail high school, I think it's called" he said to gajeel happily as gajeel himself was angry from the nickname.

"I've told you not to call me that" gajeel said with the anger clear in his voice "sorry gaji but it's addictive" sting said with a shrug of his shoulders as Lucy agreed with a nod.

"Wait didn't you say brother earlier?" Cana said with a slightly confused face as the others looked at the two

"I didn't know you had a brother" Erza stated. "He's not my real brother every one used to say we looked like brother and sister so we started to call each over brother and sister" Lucy explained to the rest of the group.

"Hey gaji how is the midget doing good?" Sting asked randomly "yeah the shrimps ok" he replied with a nod of his head.

"So you all knew each over before" Erza asked "yep it used to be me gaji ,levy-chan and stingy we were all best friends" Lucy said with a warm smile at the memories of the four.

"Yeah but you and S used to stick together like glue, it was like you were girlfriend and boyfriend" gajeel said smirking. Lucy's and Stings face went brigt red "n-n-no we n-never we were just best friends" Lucy said frantically.

Although no one heard it Natsu let out a incoherent growl at the boy not knowing himself why he did it.

"Are you ok Natsu?" Lucy asked looking at him with concern, he looked at her a bit shocked "what oh umm yeah everything's fine, why?" "You just look a bit...off" she said trying to pick the right word.

"I'm fine" he repeated but this time added his toothy grin which eased the girls concern. "Well ok" she said skeptically before turning back to every one "oh Sting when do you start school?" Lucy asked "next Monday" he replied "I wonder if we'll be in the same class?" Lucy said with excitement lacing her voice.

"Maybe then it'll be like old times well except the midget isn't here" he said with half excitement and half disappointment "I've told you before she's not a midget" Lucy huffed while crossing her arms over her bust causing Natsu to stare a bit as well as sting taking small unseen peeks.

"I'm sorry but have you seen her hight?" Sting said "no she just hasn't grown to her fall size yet, right gaji!" Lucy said looking for back up but in return all she got was a grunt as he played with one of his piercings.

"First of all gaji your ment to back up your own girlfriend, secondly she will hear about this, thirdly I'll be putting in a request for her to dump your sorry ass and lastly sting and Natsu..."

She started calmly as they both kept staring at her breasts not caring that she would catch them

"hmm" they replied in unison not really paying attention to her.

"Stop looking at my breasts" she said calmly while a deadly aura surrounded her "sure sure" they both replied once again in unison still staring. "Hey will you two stop it already!" She shouted punching them both on the head leaving a huge bump on each boys head

* * *

"Ok so I'll see you around and I'll come and find you on Monday if we're not in the same class"

Lucy said as she hugged the blonde boy who was smiling like an idiot "yep" he agreed "hey luce it's getting late you should really get home I'll walk you if you like" Natsu said from behind Lucy

"oh Natsu are you going the same way as me?" Lucy asked "yep so let's go you can see Blondie on monday"

he said while glaring at the boy who was glaring back "Natsu don't be so rude!" Lucy scolded tuning back to her childhood friend

"I'll see you on Monday" she said as she quickly kissed him on the cheek and ran over to Natsu who was now ready to get the fuck out of there.

"See you later!" Sting shouted turning around with a smirk on his lips.

"Hey Natsu are you ok?" Lucy asked concerned "yep I'm fucking dandy" Natsu snapped walking a bit faster "Natsu..."

* * *

**dun dun dun! Ok so I know that was a bit of stilu but it is in order to achieve my master plan of nalu! Mwahahahahahahs! So any way thank you for all the reviews and follows **


End file.
